Alison 'Sonny' ExedOut CooperMunroe
by ChannyFanInTheBlob
Summary: Not what you think. No, they don't get married. Chad goes to Sonny's dressing room to 'bug' her and finds a box... CHANNY!


**A/N- Something cute- CHANNY!  
**

**C**

**CH**

**CHA**

**CHAN**

**CHANN**

**CHANNY**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLOB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNY**

**CHANN**

**CHAN**

**CHA**

**CH**

**C**

**

* * *

**~~~Chad's POV~~~

I walked over to the So Random studio to bug Sonny. I love pushing her buttons! The way her nose scrunches up when she sees me! Stupid cute!

I walked into her dressing room to see- no one in it. I was about to walk out when something in the corner of my stopped me. In the corner of her room was a box, but not just a box, but a box labeled Alison 'Sonny' Cooper-Munroe. The 'Cooper part was crossed off, though.

Hmm.. So little Miss SonShine wants to be my wife, eh?

I walked tot he box, but when I was about to open it, Sonny herself walked in.

I immediately froze,hoping she wouldn't notice me, I got it from an episode of Wizards of Waverly Place when Selena was here.

S- Chad?

Darn! It didn't work!

C- Hey, Sonny!

S- What are you doing here?

C- N-nothing!

S- Really?'Cause it looks like you're going through my stuff.

She walked over to where I was standing and took a look at what I was looking at.

She gasped.

C- Hehe. Listen, Sonny I didn't look through it, OK? But it does seem that you're having a dream of one day being my wife.

_Not that I would care if she was. 'Cause I would love for her to be my wife, but she doesn't need to know that. _Darn you, Chad! Why'd you let your ego slip out? Why! Oh no! She's crying! No, no, no, no!

C- S-sonny? Are you OK?

S- Get out, Chad!

C- Wh-what?

S- I said GET OUT!

She raised her voice at me, but I refused.

C- Sonny, I didn't mean to offend you, but please, tell me why you're crying?

She sobbed and I walked closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. I led her to the couch and let her cry in my chest.

Her sobs settled down.

C- Now will you tell me what's wrong?

Sonny lifted her head and nodded.

S- It's really ironic that you're last name is 'Cooper' and that box says exactly that.

She laughed a bit to herself, as if it was an inside joke.

S- It all started when I was 5... My dad had gotten a call to head to work immediately. So, he left. Around midnight, my mom got a call that he got into a car crash because of those stupid idiots that drink and drive. My mom and i rushed to the hospital. The doctor said he was in a coma with a 50/50 chance of waking up.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she continued on.

S- About a month later, he was still in the coma and on August 13th, exactly a week before my birthday, he died.

Tears were now escaping her eyes so freely.

C- But what does this have to do with the box?

S- I was getting to that. Well, you see my dad's name was Blake _Cooper, _so when my mom married him, she was a 'Cooper.' Thus, making me a 'Cooper.'

C- Where does Munroe come from?

S- Will you please save the comments for after the story?

I just nodded and told her to go on.

S- My mom's maiden name was 'Munroe' so when my dad died, it was my idea to change it to 'Munroe' because of the pain it caused me. Now, that box that you were staring at is all the things I have left of my father.

C- Oh, Sonny. I didn't know!

S- It's okay.

C- No, Sonny it's not. I promise to stop snap-judging people from now on. Especially you.

S- Thank you.

C- For what?

S- Apologizing and comforting me.

C- Well, it was no problem.

_Chad Dylan Cooper to the set please._

S- You should probably go now.

C- Yeah. Yeah.

I got up and walked to the door, but stopped.

C- Oh, and Sonny?

S- Yeah?

She said while turning around to look at me.

C- I wouldn't mind you being _Mrs. Dylan _Cooper. (Emphases on the Mrs and Dylan)

I saw her blush and I did the point-and-click thing. And I walked out.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you liked it! Isn't it cute? Dumb? Stupid? Unoriginal? Bad? Good? Horrible? Stinky? Is it stolen ( I doubt it) But please tell me. If any of my new stories are "copied" from others please inform me! I promise- promise-promise-promise-promise- swear on the Bible that I didn't do it on purpose!**

**But you know what they say...**

**"Great minds think alike."  
**


End file.
